


Overseer's Orders

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily's nicknames for the companions based on residents of her former vault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overseer's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Originally going to be the opening to a longer Arcade/Boone piece, but this has a different tone, and stands on its own as a cute little look at life in the Lucky 38.

Lily once gave everyone in the Lucky 38 nicknames based on people from her vault. Six remained Jimmy (her grandson), Veronica was dubbed Miss Hart (the spunky teacher), Cass as Becka (nicknamed something Lily wouldn’t repeat), Raul as Mr. Velasquez (a balding reactor engineer), and Boone Officer Curtis (the bipolar security chief).

“Officer, I think I saw Miss Hart stuffing scrap electronics into her vault suit!” Cass- or Becka- teased.

“Hey!” Veronica responded indignantly. “At least I’m not drinking up the ration coupons.”

“What I do with my rations is my own business. Vasquez, don’t you need those parts?”

“That’s _Mr._ Velasquez to you, chica.”

Boone had surprised everyone in speaking up- and even playing along- “I’m reporting all of you.”

“Oh no, not the Overseer!” the newly-dubbed Miss Hart cautioned.

“Here he comes now!” Lily pointed, and to this day, no one is sure if she was playing along.

Arcade raised his brows, standing in the doorway. “Overseer of what, exactly?”

The Courier, having been raised in a totalitarian dictatorship vault, started, “All hail the Overseer!”

“All hail the Overseer!” the companions cheered.

Well, except the Overseer, who just smiled. “And don’t you forget it.”


End file.
